Various adjustable display mounts have been developed that facilitate adjustment of the position and/or orientation of an attached display in various degrees of freedom. Some of these adjustable display mounts facilitate movement of portions of the mount to reposition the location of a display in space relative to a mounting surface. Mounts may also allow an attached display to pivot about an axis and/or provide for adjustment of the rotational (i.e., skew) and/or tilt orientation of the display. Such display mounts enable gross positioning of a display device to obtain a preferred viewing position and orientation for the device relative to a viewer. Additionally, when a number of such displays are oriented in an array so that a “video wall” may be formed, adjustments of the individual mounts enable the individual displays to be properly aligned relative to each other, creating an appearance that more closely resembles a single, large, display.